A Night With a Phantom
by TheGenericWriter
Summary: A night at the Paris Opera turns to the worst when a large group of friends gets trapped in The Paris Opera by the one and Only Phantom of the Opera and forces the Barricade Boys, along with Enjolras and unlikely cast of characters is forced to perform the musical, The Producers.
1. Prolouge

**A Night with a Phantom**

 **Be Warned! This is my first Horror Fanfiction and there is bound to be unexpected deaths!**

 **I do not the opera,** _ **Madame Butterfly**_ **and the musical,** _ **The Producers.**_ **I also do not own ANY of the characters except for two of my original characters,**

 **James "Wolf" London and the Orc, Bronn gro-Duskask**

 **Starring, A Crap-Ton of Characters.**

 **Also all the characters know each other, but don't realize that each other is at the Opera.**

 **Prologue**

It was a starry night in the city of Paris when the premiere of the Paris Opera's production of _Madame Butterfly,_ starring renowned soprano singer, Christine Daae was set to premiere. A numerous amount of celebrities were to attend this high-end even and some as far as the continent of Westeros such as, King Joffery Baratheon and his mother and uncle, Ceresi Lannister and Jaime Lannister. Elsewhere, the MI6 agent, James Bond was to accompany Garreth Mallory and archeologist, Indiana Jones to the Opera's premiere. The famed attorney, Phoenix Wright was also set to attend with fellow prosecutor, Miles Edgeworth and fellow friend, Amy Pond and her husband, Rory. The entire Stark family including their bastard son, Jon and recently legitimized genius billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, Tony Stark, with the exception of the recently deceased Eddard Stark. In a hotel room, not far from the Paris Opera, was Fox McCloud, Wolf O' Donnell, Sly Cooper and Sherlock Homes and his fellow friend and assistant, John Watson. All of them did not know that each other was staying in the same hotel with the exception of Fox and Wolf, who had shared a room together. In the Azeroth embassy, an Orc from the cold region of Skyrim, sent to Azeroth on behalf of his parents, was the Orc, Bronn gro-Duskask to assist King Varian Wrynn, Thrall, and Lady Jaina Proudmoore. The Barricade boys, led by Enjolras, we also set to attend with Marius Pontmercy with his newlywed, Cosette, with Eponine secretly following them. And inside his lair, the infamous Phantom of The Opera, also known as Erik to Christine, was getting ready to set in motion, his greatest trick since crashing that dammed chandelier, planning a disaster beyond reckoning.

 **The Full List of Attendees**

Raoul, Viscount de Chagny

Joffery Baratheon

Ceresi Lannister

Jaime Lannister

Tyrion Lannister

Tywin Lannister

Lysa Arryn nee Tully

Robin Arryn

Petyr Baelish

Renly Baratheon

Stannis Baratheon

Margaery Tyrell

Loras Tyrell

Catelyn Stark nee Tully

Robb Stark

Jon Snow

Bran Stark

Rickon Stark

Tony Stark

Sansa Stark

Arya Stark

Theon Greyjoy

Sandor Clegane "The Hound"

Marius Pontmercy

Cosette

Eponine

Enjolras

The Barricade Boys

James Bond

Garreth Mallory

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Draco Malfoy

Fox McCloud

Wolf O'Donnell

Arno Dorian

Elise De la Serre

Sly Cooper

King Varian Wrynn

Lady Jaina Proudmoore

King Genn Greymane

Thrall Frostwolf, Former Warchief of the Horde

James "Wolf" London

Bronn gro-Duskask

Princess Zelda

The 11th Doctor

Amy Pond

Rory Williams

Clara Oswald

Phoenix Wright

Miles Edgeworth

The Avengers

The X-Men

The Guardians of the Galaxy

 **So what can go wrong at an opera house that could suddenly trap nearly everyone inside?**

 **Remember To Review and Follow this soon to be confusing Fanfic that makes no utter sense!**


	2. Chapter I: The Trap

**Chapter One:**

 **The Trap**

 _Madame Butterfly Act II_

 _The_

" _One Beautiful Day"_

 _Aria_

The crowd seemed to enjoy the play with enthusiasm as how nearly the entire audience gave both Christine and the new opera Tenor standing ovations, with the new tenor being singled out for praise because, he was cast just a few months after the former tenor, Piangi died at the hands of the mysterious Phantom of the Opera just three months ago. Little did the audience and Christine know that this new tenor was actually the Phantom in disguise, after he killed the real tenor just before the performance. Also unknown to the audience and Christine, the Phantom had tampered with his voice, so it seemed he had the voice of the tenor he just killed, while having the crowd think he was the same person. While Raoul sat in Box Five, the Phantoms' usual spot for viewing his performances, he noticed that the lead Tenor used the same gestures as the Phantom when he saw the performance of Don Juan Triumphant just three months before. Elsewhere in the crowd, Lysa Arryn completely did not like the performance not because of her chance seating arrangement with Petyr Baelish and one of the Barricade Boys to her right, she just downright did not like the performance, so getting up from her seat in the balcony, she left poor, young Robin Arryn to the Stark family, specifically her sister Catelyn, who was sitting continently with her family to the back of her seat. While making a petty excuse for why she had to leave her seat to Petyr, she decided to go to the backstage area of the opera house, even though she was not allowed access. She just made up another excuse to go backstage by saying she was royalty even though she was pulling the strings on her son Robin. After making her way past the guards and into the backstage area, she felt a strange presence near her. Lysa was about to go up to Madame Giry and ask who was behind this mess of an opera. As she was about to knock on Madame Giry's door, she was swept off her feet, and now found herself on top of the rafters with a view of Christine continuing her aria. Wanting to let out a scream, she was only greeted by the sound of her own voice being muffled. Seeing what the figure had in store, she wanted to scream, but as the figure reached for something, her screams were still muffled. As Christine came to finish her Aria, the crowd erupted in cheer, giving her a standing ovation that lasted for nearly five minutes when suddenly, Lysa Arryn's body was hanging down from the rafters visible to everyone down into the audience, shocking the audience and sending the theater in chaos. The screaming eventually escalated into a full fledged evacuation as stated by the managers, Firmin and Andre.

"LYSA! No Please!"

Catelyn yelled, now in tears from seeing her sister's dead body.

"Mother! We need to go now, before the doors close !"

Robb yelled at his mother over the panicking and screaming.

It was utter chaos, the Lannisters, The Managers, Varian's group, and Raoul were all trapped inside their boxes due to unexplained phenomena, most likely because of the Phantom's magic. Elsewhere on the Opera House's ground floor, James Bond, Wolf O' Donnell and Harry Potter were evacuating people out of the Opera House.

"Elise ! Wait there, I'll be back!"

Arno said to Elise as he parkoured down to the Opera House's floor to help out with the evacuation process.

James London was also helping the evacuation but as he was trying to exit the balcony, where his seat was along with the Starks and Sly Cooper, the doors eventually became barred and they were unable to escape. Also on the Opera House's floor, the Barricade unfortunately did not make it out in time because of Combeferre sneaking alcohol inside the theater and getting himself drunk along with Feuilly because they had wandered backstage during the chaos when the group all tried to exit the theater. Marius and Cosette weren't doing well either, seeing how her father, Jean Valjean just died before they attended the Opera House's gala and the Opera itself, now seeing a dead noble being hung by the rafters. Backstage, it was all just chaos since all the people taking part in the musical were the first ones to be trapped inside the opera house while the audience escaped first, was indeed frightening. Christine, thinking that the Phantom had moved on from her, was now convinced that he was following her again after that little event three months ago. Her friend Meg Giry and her mother, the opera's ballet mistress, Madame Giry were trying to console her and the ballet dancers who were set to perform during the Act Two intermission, not to mention a drunk Combeferre and Feuilly socializing with the male ballet dancers without anyone noticing the pair.

"Bravo, Bravo all of you for the Opera and all your heroic deeds!"

The Phantom said, hidden from plain view, with his voice shaking the room and the chandelier.

"Erik, please! Let all of us go, I'll do anything for you again! That's all I ask of you !"

Christine yelled out while coming out onstage with the remaining occupants watching her.

"Before the night is over, I want to see you all put on an opera for me… for me…"

The Phantoms voice echoed again, this time visibly shaking the chandelier.

Pulling out their weapons in self defense, the remaining occupants started to walk around the opera house with the exception of the groups stuck inside their boxes. King Varian Wyrnn was not happy with the situation and yelled across the Opera House to the Lannisters, who were situated and trapped in their box below Box Five.

"I've have enough of these games!"

Thrall's Orc bodyguard, Bronn gro-Duskask yelled out for everyone to hear.

And grabbing his two-handed battle axe, he forcefully knocked down the box's doors, chopping it into smithereens, allowing for Thrall, Varian and Jaina Proudmoore to exit out of the box and rejoin with the remaining occupants while Bronn also nicknamed Bronkar, set out to rescue the other occupants in the boxes.

"And don't think about escaping, the methods of barring you in required me to block the doors once enough people escaped."

The Phantom yelled once more at the crowd.

"Well, what if we escaped from the roof ?"

Sly Cooper asked in a sarcastic voice that was often normal for him.

"Then I crash this chandelier and then the roof comes down on you!"

The Phantom yelled out then, burst out laughing in a very common, evil way.

"If you do not put on an opera or musical but tomorrows' dawn, all of you die !"  
The Phantom yelled, still laughing with his voice being able to make the chandelier sway violently.

"We volunteer Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre!"

Enjolas yelled out while bringing out all of the Barricade Boys.

"Well, it seems like we have our first volunteers, would anyone be interested in composing the musical?"

Monsieur Firmin asked in a nervous but charismatic voice.

"I'll do it, Monsieur Firmin, I've had brief knowledge in composing."

Miles Edgeworth said as he walked up to accept the position of composer.

And if the chaos just died down, The X-Men and The Guardians of The Galaxy kicked down the front door that led into the main Opera House, only for the doors to be magically being barred gain once the teams walked inside.

"I'LL ONLY SAY THIS ONCE MORE, IF ANYONE GETS IN OUR OUT, THERE WILL BE CONCQUQNCES TO BE PAID HERE!"

The Phantom yelled in all his might, nearly causing the chandelier to fall, much to everyone's shock.

Now with ten more people trapped, in this strange setup, anything was possible since this was their first night with the legendary, Phantom of the Opera.

 **A Night With a Phantom**

 **A Horror Story**

 **That was the first chapter of my first soon to be horror FanFic, I hoped you enjoyed and make sure that you rate and review to see what happens next chapter !**

 **Remember to rate and review if you don't want your favorite characters to dies in a plot twist !**


	3. Chapter II: Hey, Where's Grantaire ?

**Chapter Two:**

 **Hey, where's Grantaire?**

Splendid, now there were ten more doomed souls that could possibly die. And even worse for Enjolras and the Friends of the ABC, Combeferre and Feuilly were nowhere to be seen! And elsewhere in the theatre, Littlefinger and Robin were also not present, according to London and Sly who were sitting close by to the Arryns and the Starks when the theater was evacuated. Backstage of the Opera House, Combeferre and Feuilly were out there socializing with the cast of this night's performance of _Madame Butterfly,_ who on their accounts were very outgoing. And luckily for the people formerly trapped in the boxes, they were now back on the ground floor with the Starks and everyone else. Robb Stark was busy consoling his mother while Arya and the Hound reunited after that traumatic incident with Brienne of Tarth in the Vale. Unfortunately for the Managers, they were at a loss for words for why the Guardians of the Galaxy _**and**_ the X-Men came inside the Opera House for assistance when they clearly had the situation under control.

"Grantaire! Find Combeferre and Feuilly! Marius stay over there with Cosette"

Enjolras ordered to them.

"As you wish, monsieur."

Grantaire said after drinking the alcohol Feuilly left for him.

"So what's the situation Firmin?"

Cyclops asked the manager who was trembling in fear.

"We must again hunt this murderer again! He has done too much to this opera house, and if it is to be full out war to be between us, so be it!"

Raoul yelled out as he walked up to Cyclops.

"I have a plan –we"

"What it's now smartass?!"

Rocket said while cutting off Raoul.

"The plan is, little one, we need to use the cover of a musical in able to lure out the Phantom, he will surely attend this."

Raoul said once more to everyone.

"So like Don Juan Triumphant One point Five?"

Tywin Lannister replied back to Raoul.

"Well not exactly, we need some volunteers that may or may not go back alive to go down into the Phantom's Lair and another one to go upstairs into the rafters to make sure that nothing will crash this production."

Raoul added in response to Tywin's question.

"So, any volunteers besides the L'Amis?"

Raoul asked in a very awkward way.

"I'll do it, I have nothing to live for anyways."

Said a figure that was behind Marius and Cosette.

"Eponine? Is that you, how on earth did you get inside of here?"

Marius asked.

"Marius, after all this time, let me do this to save you."

Eponine replied in her angelic voice.

"We have our first volunteer! Anyone else that wants to go down into the Phantom's Lair?"

Raoul asked in a slight charismatic way.

A number of hands went up approximately five, including Robb Stark, The Hound, Arno Dorian and Elise, and Arya Stark, whom her mother initially refused but convinced her that she wanted to "avenge" her aunt's death like a true Stark. Now asking people to volunteer into securing the rafters, more people volunteered as they knew it was safer to, as approximately eight people raised their hands including, Indiana Jones, Sly Cooper, Wolf O'Donnell, Fox McCloud, Rocket Raccoon, Jon Snow, James London, Harry Potter and James Bond volunteered to watch the rafters and backstage for Raoul's plan.

"Wait, Monsieur Raoul, we can't exactly deploy our "troops" as you say, we still need to find spare manuscripts to put on this musical that the Phantom is blackmailing us to do."

Monsieur Andre said to Raoul, trying to explain the situation.

"Yes but we-"

"Raoul! Raoul! He's here the Phantom of the Opera! Please help me Raoul, I saw him in my dressing room, and he wants me again!"

Christine yelled, cutting off Raoul, as she ran from the stage and into Raoul's arms.

"Raoul, he trapped me in my dressing room, and he vanished into thin air I tell you! He just vanished!"

Christine said as she put her head into Raoul's arms.

"Christine, that is what we are doing, we are going to catch the Phantom tonight, his true reign will end tonight!"

Raoul shouted in belief.

"Grantaire? Have you found theme yet? Grantaire?"

Enjolras yelled while on the stage.

Peeking through the stage, he only saw the extras of the Opera House but unfortunately, the three of them weren't there, so on instinct, he stepped through the curtain trying to find the three of them but to no avail. As Monsieur Firmin and James Bond went to his office to look for a musical that they could put on, his office was completely burnt, obviously by the Phantom but the only thing that was left, were the notes to the opera, _Tosca,_ and the comedy musical, _The Producers._ Taking both of the notes back to the group in the Opera House foyer, which was graciously opened up to them. Meanwhile outside of the Opera House, Stannis Baratheon and his younger brother, Renly Baratheon had gathered an immense amount of people to storm the Opera House when the time was right. There was also extensive media coverage that nearly all the newscasters were focused on this "Hostage" situation at the Paris Opera and the mob that was to storm the Opera House. Secretly sneaking out of the Opera House with Robin Arryn before the chaos initiated, Petyr Baelish was the one who secretly gathered the angry mob that nearly numbered two-thousand for the benefit of having the Phantom dead. As Stannis' angry mob surrounded the Opera House in every direction they thought was possible, they immediately set out to find a breach in it, intending to storm it by surprise. But being poorly armed, they had no chance against a possible, supernatural deity. But inside the Opera House's foyer, there was a huge debate on what musical or opera that they should put on in able to please the Phantom, with one group siding with _The Producers_ in able to satirize how the Phantom thought about the music business and another group leaning towards _Tosca,_ to show that he had no limits to take whatever he wanted.

"Realistically, would the Phantom want to see a comedy or would he want to see an opera?"

London asked to everyone who was sitting on the Opera Houses grand staircase.

"Yes but in able to lure the Phantom, we need to put on somthin' that would seem really crappy!"

Rocket said in response to James London's response.

As even more arguing went on, Raoul had enough as he bluntly yelled for everyone to stop the fighting and it was up to Enjolras to decide.

"I decide that we should put on, _Tosca_ in able to shame the Phantom for what he has done to this opera house!"

Enjolras announced to all of them gathered on the staircase.

Some people were delighted such as Ceresi and James and others did not like the news, but had to comply with it such as Tyrion and Arya. Finally reaching a decision, the entire group knew that in able to make it out alive and out of this dammed Opera House, they needed to comply with the decision.

"Enjolras, I haven't found them, I believe they've somehow escaped!"

Joly yelled out to Enjolras as he walked down the Opera House's grand staircase.

"Oh don't worry, I believe that they all escaped, given how smart they are."

Enjolras said, seeming confident of his friends escaping from the Opera House.

Beneath the Opera House in the Phantom's lair, down below many hidden chambers, there were three men who were blindfolded and seemed to still be intoxicated when they woke up on the Phantom's bed.

"Ah, so it seems you have awoken?"

The Phantom asked the three blindfolded men.

"So if you say that it is to be war between us, then so be it!"

The Phantom yelled loudly, his voice echoing throughout his lair.

"And now, you three will be the first to see my _magnum_ _opus,_ the culmination of everything that I've had done for my entire life!"

The Phantom yelled as if he had won.

"Christine, sing once again for me, that's all I ask of you, once again."

The Phantom said in a gentle voice while looking at an eerily similar mannequin to Christine.

"I've hope you all have listened to my plan, everything I've told you, will all come into plan."

He said to the three blindfolded men on his bed.

"You'll never stop them, they'll put on this opera you asked us to perform."

One of the blindfolded men said, breathing hard.

Walking towards the three blinded men, the Phantom was in disbelief of the words the blindfolded man said.

"I have a question for you, what makes you think that I'll be true to my word? I have taken you to use you as my bargaining chip."

The Phantom replied.

"They will never be able to put on a performance of the scripts and notes I've left for them in that dim- witted manager's office."

The Phantom added.

"It is time now, phantom shadows, wherever you are, I command you to protect and serve another one of your kind!"

The Phantom yelled out while wading out to the water.

As if it was all magic, dark black phantom creatures emerged from the water, walking out onto the Phantom's lair in accordance to what their new "master" had ordered them. They only things you could hear from them, were growls and shrieks, common for phantom creatures such as themselves. Walking up to the three, still blindfolded men, the Phantom asked them,

"Now how will your, friends be able to stop this creation of my mind? Created out of the years of planning and hate the world had inflicted on me?"

The Phantom said, gesturing towards the blindfolded men.

Unmasking them, with the blindfolds dropping on the floor, revealed to be Grantaire, Combeferre, and Feuilly, watched in horror as these phantom creatures walked to them, hold what appears to be spears and swords as weapons.

"Now Christine, please sing for me, **THAT'S ALL I ASK OF YOU!"**

The Phantom yelled out in what seems to be out of love and victory.

 **Was I able to make that a convincing plot twist?**

 **Remember to review and follow this story to see what happens to the gang when they try to rehearse for Tosca!**


End file.
